1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a screen printing plate in which the screen printing plate is obtained by performing a plating process.
2. Prior Art
Recently, in a manufacturing screen printing plate, it is desirable to directly expose a photosensitive film by laser beams which are controlled by information supplied from a computer for a design and stored in memory modules thereof to make any design of screen printing plates.
However, in a conventional method for making a screen printing plate, a screen printing plate is obtained by coating a photosensitive film on a mother mesh sheet made of a rosin or iron that is plated by nickel, and placing a resist film prepared on the basis of information supplied from a computer over the mother mesh sheet, and exposing and developing the mother mesh sheet. After the developing, the mother mesh sheet is plated by metal, for example, nickel. Thus, the screen printing plate is obtained. Therefore, there is no progress in a making a screen printing plate though a technology of a video data processing has been progressed. In other words, although the technology of the video data processing, for example, to make a picture data by computers and a technology of a laser processing have been progressed in recent years, the making process of the screen printing plate as was before is performed.